


nobody saves me, baby (the way you do)

by ariadne_odair



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Direction, That's Not Happening, but nah, liam tries to enforce tour bus rules, louis and harry are unashamedly sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry snorts, eyes closed. “Wouldn’t want to give off the wrong impression. Harry Styles visits family home of Louis Tomlinson. What a scandal.”</p><p>Louis smirks. “Almost as if Larry Stylinson was real, innit?”</p><p>Liam sighs wearily, tearing her eyes away from the screen. “Louis, you’re so weird.”</p><p>Louis widens her eyes, slapping a hand to her chest. Harry’s lips curve up at the edges at the movement. “What the hell are you talking about, Liam? Me and Harry are nothing but platonic gal pals.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry grins, opening her eyes and sitting up slightly. “Totally platonic.”</p><p>She then proceeds to kiss Louis within an inch of her life, messy and dirty, hands fisted in Louis’ hair, hips rutting against Louis’, until her head is spinning and her clit is beginning to throb, arousal coiling in her stomach and nails digging into Harry’s back.</p><p>-</p><p>alternatively titled - sappy girlfriends ft. tour bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody saves me, baby (the way you do)

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is shit right now and I don't have a girlfriend and I want one and then this fic happened. 
> 
> for intenselouis because literally no one would read my fics if she didn't rec them all the time and because she is always nice to meee and just lovely, so I hope you?? like it???

It’s not like Louis doesn’t like her band. It would be a bit awkward if she didn’t considering she’s spent the last two years with these girls, and - god willing - hopes to spend a lot more, singing on stage every night and scribbling down lyrics and sharing red carpets and never quite catching her breath, the glitter and the music and the feel of the stage under her feet more than making up for a lack of oxygen.

Anyway, so after a decent two years Louis quite likes these girls. Niall is a lad. Liam has slowly stopped being a disapproving prune - due to Louis’ influence, thank you very much - and even shaved her head last month after breaking up with Daniel.

Actually, Louis probably needs to check up on that. Liam has a small window here, and she knows Zayn has been eyeing up the pink bird from Little Mix, so she needs to moves fast. Locking them in the tour bus is probably a bit obvious, but might be effective.

On the other hand, Liam is so heavily repressing her bisexuality, that it might be more of a long term plan than anything. They’re starting their American leg of the tour in two weeks anyway, so Louis just has to keep Zayn as far away from a Miss Perrie Edwards as possible.

Anyway, the point is Louis loves these girls to bits, loves them as much as she loves her four sisters snuggled away in Doncaster, but she’s human. And only one of them is she in love with , with every breath in her lungs and every thump of her heart, and every rush of her blood stream, and right now that girl isn’t here.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis demands loudly, shoving the door open to the tour bus.

Zayn is - unsurprisingly - snoring on one of the sofas. She looks positively indecent; she’s in a black crop top with the Batman logo, and her tiny denim shorts are rucked up to show her tan legs. Ink litters her skin and Louis narrows her eyes at a potential new one. Zayn better not have got a new one without her. Bus two forever.

(Zayn would probably comment that Louis has a whole host of tattoos she shares with someone else, but regardless).

“That’s nice,” Niall replies calmly. She’s playing a game of FIFA, snap back jammed over her bottle blonde hair and fingers flying furiously over the controls. “Not like you have any other band mates, Tommo.”

Louis flicks her the middle finger, unbothered. “Yeah, but only one of those band mates gives me head, so where is she?”

She secretly glances over to Liam, but Liam doesn’t even flush, just keeps her eyes trained on the screen. Damn. Louis must have really corrupted her. Louis decides to ramp it up a bit, because she’s always liked to push things until they topple over, and at the end of the day the urge to turn things up a notch always flares in her bloodstream. “I mean, I didn’t know my clit could even - “

“Shut up, Tommo,” Liam growls, and Louis cackles, Bingo. “Haz went to go see Lux. I think they’re watching a Disney film together.”

“Tangled,” Louis says immediately. “It’s Harry’s favourite Disney film.”

“Louis, mate,” Niall interjects, putting down her controller. She rubs her nose tiredly, a handful of freckles sprinkled over the pale skin. “Believe me, I am happy you found your soulmate in a singing competition, I am. But do you think we could have a conversation without Harry popping up?”

Louis considers it, then shrugs her shoulders. “Nah, probably not. Soulmate and that.”

“Whipped,” Liam mumbles, then yelps when Louis throws a sofa cushion at her. “Fuck off, Lou.”

Louis opens her mouth to reply, when the door to the tour bus opens. Louis glances over and just - fuck. She understands what it means to have butterflies in your stomach, to have this tumbling golden feeling that envelops your whole body and makes your heart pound.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry breathes, and Liam groans, “Seriously?” behind them, but Louis ignores it.

Harry just looks so _good_ is the thing. Her legs go on forever, this endless slide of smooth, golden skin, tapering off to cute little love handles Louis wants to put her mouth on. She’s in tiny denim shorts and a floaty, white top, barely concealing the fact she has no bra on underneath.

Louis can see the dark pink of her nipples, the way the shirt clings to the curve of her breasts, and it makes her mouth dry. Her famous curls are loose, glossy blown and tumbling over her shoulders. Her lips are plush and the colour of rose petals, her eyes expressive and curious and viridescent and focused completely on Louis.

“Hi, love,” Louis manages, before she has a handful of Harry. More like a lapful really, because Louis staggers back and collapses on the sofa. She almost kicks Liam in the head, but oh well.

Their lips join clumsily, a bump of mouths more than anything, both of them eager and giggling and exhilarated. It’s always like this with Harry, the _slideslidetilt_ of the world as they slot into place.

Harry tastes like mint gum, and she’s warm and heavy in Louis’ lap, and Louis fists her hands in Harry’s shirt and pulls her closer. Harry’s hands are everywhere, her face, her hips, sliding warm fingers under her shirt - 

\- waving wildly in the air as something hits her back.

Louis only just manages to grab Harry before she hits the floor, tugging her forward. Harry wobbles comically, before resting her hands on Louis’ shoulders. Her pupils are blown, and Louis can see the panic in them.

“Hands over clothing,” Liam snaps unapologetically. Louis looks over Harry’s shoulder to see a one shoed Liam and a discarded pump on the floor.

“Piss off,” Louis snaps, turning back to Harry. Harry is glaring at Liam, puffed up like a disgruntled kitten. She turns back to Louis when Louis pokes her in the tummy, beaming at her.

“Alright, babe?” Louis asks, leaning back against the sofa. Harry wiggles around until she’s snuggled into Louis’ side, legs thrown over Louis’ lap. Long gone are the X Factor days where Louis had inches on Harry; now Harry is all lean and long and toned. Doesn’t stop Harry crawling into Louis’ lap, like a Great Dane that doesn’t realise it’s not a puppy anymore.

Harry presses her face into Louis’ neck, breath tickling the sensitive skin there. “Watched Tangled with Lux. Promised her I’d let her braid my hair next time.”

Louis runs a hand through Harry’s curls, easing out the knots in it. It’s hot in the tour bus - hence everyone’s various states of undress - and it makes Harry’s hair frizz slightly. Still cute though. Wow. Louis really is whipped. She’s not really that bothered.

“Don’t do it before a show,” Louis murmurs, slotting their hands together. “Need it long so you can flip it like a proper popstar.”

Harry snorts. “Wouldn’t want them to reject my application or anything.”

Louis smirks. “Well not after you filled out all that paperwork.”

Harry laughs at that, that awful little bark thing, that would sound ridiculous on anyone else, but endears Harry to Louis even more. She snuggles closer, resting their entwined hands on her stomach. “Nah, I’ll leave that to Leeyum.”

Louis presses a kiss to the side of her head. “I’m going back to Donny in the week off, do you want to come?”

Harry snorts, eyes closed. “Wouldn’t want to give off the wrong impression. Harry Styles visits family home of Louis Tomlinson. What a scandal.”

Louis smirks. “Almost as if Larry Stylinson was real, innit?”

Liam sighs wearily, tearing her eyes away from the screen. “Louis, you’re so weird.”

Louis widens her eyes, slapping a hand to her chest. Harry’s lips curve up at the edges at the movement. “What the hell are you talking about, Liam? Me and Harry are nothing but platonic gal pals.”

“Yeah,” Harry grins, opening her eyes and sitting up slightly. “Totally platonic.”

She then proceeds to kiss Louis within an inch of her life, messy and dirty, hands fisted in Louis’ hair, hips rutting against Louis’, until her head is spinning and her clit is beginning to throb, arousal coiling in her stomach and nails digging into Harry’s back.

“Yeah,” Louis pants, pulling back with bruised lips. “That’s just a fan rumour, mate.”

Liam throws another shoe at them.

Louis throws the shoe right back, smirking when it catches Liam on the back of the head. Liam looks like she’s going to proper rip into her, but then Harry’s wiggling out of her lap and obscuring the view.

She settles with her back to the sofa, kicking her until Louis does the same on the opposite side, so they’re facing each other. She winds their legs together, trapping Louis’ feet with one of her own and beaming all the while.

“Did you see that fan art I sent you?”

Louis stares at her. “Haz, I am not looking at fanart of us. I’m not reading fanfiction of us either. It’s too weird.”

Harry frowns at her. “Don’t say it’s weird, someone wrote a forty thousand word story about us as camp counsellors.”

Louis gapes at her. She’s in love with a lunatic. Harry is so fucking weird. “Why do you even read them? I’m sure the fans are very talented, but I don’t want to read about myself. It’s too weird.”

Harry sniffs. “You shouldn’t stifle talent, Lou.”

Louis kicks her in the thigh. “Don’t be a prick.”

“We do have pricks in some of them,” Harry grins, and catches the pillow Louis lobs at her. She’s smirking, dimples flashing. “There’s this one called Esc-”

“Stop talking ‘bout fanfiction,” Zayn mumbles from the other sofa. She lifts her head slowly, scrubbing at her eyes. Her hair is a total mess, half of it falling out of her bun and the other half tangled around her face, but she still looks like a supermodel. “You’re really weird, H.”

“See,” Louis crows triumphantly. “I’m not the only one who thinks it.”

“Actually, some of it is quite good,” Niall says. Louis is in no way surprised Harry’s coerced Niall into reading fanfiction. They probably have a weekly meeting discussing the latest works. They probably have a book club. “I read this one where we had dragons.”

Liam blinks at her. “Dragons?”

“Don’t start this,” Louis snaps. She’s run out of pillows to throw, so she settles for swinging her legs round and kicking Niall repeatedly in the back. “Don’t get fucking Payno into this, for Christ’s sake. No one is reading fanfiction, okay?”

“Stop kicking me,” Niall scowls, and twists around to pull Louis off the sofa. She lands on the floor with a thump, and in a rational and well thought out response, punches Niall straight in the tit. Niall howls and punches Louis right back, which Louis wasn’t prepared for, because Niall is supposed to be the innocent one, god, and now she isn’t going to be able to wear a bra for a week, shit.

“Knock it off, girls,” Liam scowls. She grabs Niall around the waist and tugs her backwards, biceps flexing. Fuck Liam and all her trips to the gym. “No fighting on the tour bus.”

“Li, why do you even make up rules?” Harry asks politely, and Louis has to shove her fist in her mouth to stifle her laughter. Harry’s voice is a perfect blend of polite and interested, head cocked to the side like a little bird.

“Well, I believe that - “ Liam begins, then scowls when she sees Louis’ grin. “You don’t actually want an answer, do you?”

“Nope,” Harry says, popping the p, and Louis has to kiss her. She scrambles forward so she’s kneeling in front of the sofa, in front of Harry, and tangles a hand in Harry’s necklace to pull her forward.

The angle is shit, but Harry’s lips are soft when they slide against hers. Harry tentatively cups Louis’ face with one hand, and Louis shivers when Harry carefully strokes her cheekbone with the pad of her thumb.

“Get up here,” Harry demands, tone laced with affection. Louis clambers back onto the sofa, sitting so they’re side by side. Harry pushes her thigh against Louis’ own, and her skin is warm and silky.

They sit like that, like two shy teenagers on a first date. Harry’s a hot line against Louis’ side, pressed together from ankle to shoulders. Louis tangles her hand with Harry’s, smiles at the way their fingers slot together.

Zayn’s properly awake now, and she and Liam are arguing (flirting) about whether Iron Man 2 was total shit or not. Niall throws in a comment now and then, whilst covertly beating Liam’s arse at FIFA.

Louis has to weigh in eventually, because the presence of Natasha Romanov immediately improves the quality of any film, and Harry just presses her smile into Louis’ shoulder.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> here is my [tumblr!](http://ariadneodair.tumblr.com/) and here is my [girl direction blog](http://everyjawdrops.tumblr.com/)
> 
> let me know is this was shit or not *pretty please* I haven't abandoned the Avengers Au, everything is just a bit rubbish right now and I will update it when I can x
> 
>  
> 
> [fic post :)](http://ariadneodair.tumblr.com/post/132038177457/nobody-saves-me-baby-the-way-you-do-harry/)


End file.
